nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Angels (Twin Shot series)
The angels are the main characters of the Twin Shot series. Appearence They resemble cats with wings. They are either pink for player 1 or orange for player 2. They are likely based on Cupid from Roman and Greek mythology, or Christian Cherubs. On their chest, they have what appears to be a brown belt with a golden yellow buckle and holes. Game information Twin Shot series Angels make their first appearance in the Twin Shot series. Angels can move horizontally, fall, and jump two blocks high. They are armed with bow's and an infinite amount of arrows, which they use to kill the beasts in the level. Angels can use various power ups to allow them to perform certain tasks, unperformable without the power up. Angels can be damaged, and will fall off the screen dead if damaged three times in a row. Custom Angels After making a free MochiCoins account, players could unlock customizable colours for the angels in the form of skins, in Twin Shot 2 - Good and Evil. After the account was made, they player could "buy" the skins for zero MochiCoins. Skins * Demon - A red cat with red, bat-like wings Demon2.png * Shadow - A black angel with white wings Shadow.png * Ghost - A pale pink cat, with the same color scheme as the enemies from the Cave Chaos series. Ghost.png * Tiger - An orange cat with dark orange stripes Tiger.png * Statue - A cat with the colour of Talos's feet; has cracks. Statue.png B.C. Bow Contest In B.C. Bow Contest, the Pink Angel appears as a secret character, unlockable only by buying the B.C. Bow Contest Cheats N' Treats. 3D Game Tech Demo Nitrome used blocks from the Twin Shot Series and the pink angel to demonstrate a mechanic they plan to use in a future game. The Angel moved exactly as it did in the Twin Shot Series, however, its reaction to damage is not seen as no hazardous objects or enemies are even encountered by the Angel. Nitrome had announced that even if the game was released, the angel and Twin Shot elements would not be included in the final gameNitrome Blog: 3D Game: Tech Demo - We thought we would also stress that '''the game' Game Tech Demo is not Twin Shot 3D or the next Twin Shot game! When testing games we often place in some artwork from other games to get a feel for mechanics and to test for bugs.'' Double Edged An angel appears as a statue during 3-2. It has the appearance as if wind is blowing in its face and it (the angel) is going against the wind. The angel has been turned to stone by Medusa. The angel functions as any other statue, the exclusivity about the angel being that it is only found on level 3-2. Unusually, Double Edged features an unused image of the angel statue in 2-# level conditions. Instead of appearing dark and black coloured as it appeared in 3-2, this unused image depicts it in its same position as in 3-2, but the rock that makes up this statue being greenish. It is unknown why such an image exists. It is possible its existence indicates that Medusa was meant to appear in 2-# levels, but with Medusa being moved to 3-# levels, a version of the angel statue with a dark pallette was created. Another possibility is that the unused image of the angel statue exists is that if one were to hack the angel statue to 2-# level conditions, the unused angel image would be used instead of the game being crashed due to the image not existing. Other appearances *Nitrome 2.0 skin - The orange angel appears as a car in the Nitrome 2.0 skin. *Double Edged - An angel (presumably the pink one) appears petrified as a stone statue *Facebook advertisement - On Nitrome's Facebook advertisement, the angels' faces appear in one of the squares. *Factory skin - The pink angel appears as a robot being spray painted pink in the Factory skin. *Party skin - The orange and pink angel appear with their bows in the Party skin. *Steamlands - A red, black, and orange flag with an angel on it can be purchased on the level "The Mirror of Venus". Angelheadorange.png|2.0 skin Twin shot stone.jpg|Double Edged Angelfactory.png|Factory skin Orangeangelparty.png|Party skin (orange) Twin Shot cat.png|Party skin (pink) F22.png|Steamlands Angels on facebook.png|Angels on the Nitrome Facebook ad Gallery Jumping Angel.png|A jumping angel flying angel.PNG|The angel flying dead angel.PNG|The angel dying Trivia * Probably coincidental, but the game Rockitty was released exactly one month after Twin Shot 2, and Rockitty involves a cat as the Main Character. * Oddly, the runners from Rush have a skeleton that look like the Angels, along with several features similar to the angels. Notes Category:Twin Shot series Category:Characters Category:Main characters